


One Piece PETs: Water Bowl

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [160]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Gen, Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Monkey D. Belle drinks out of Blizzard's water bowl. Takes place post-timeskip/future.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Water Bowl

**One Piece PETs: Water Bowl**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This swanky series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   Everyone was peacefully eating their breakfast at the galley. Well...it seemed peaceful, at first. Luffy tried to swipe everyone's food, yet again, thus leading to him being reprimanded by Nami.

 

Suddenly, Belle was throwing her food at Hanako's face.

 

"Ah!" Hanako cried. "Belle, what the heck!?"

 

Belle giggled at this.

 

"Belle! Don't throw food at Hanako!" Nami scolded.

 

"Yes, Mommy," Belle spoke. "sorry Hanako."

 

   Hanako just grumbled as he wiped his face with a napkin. At any rate, after breakfast, Belle was feeling a bit thirsty. Unfortunately, she couldn't reach the high shelves to get a cup.

 

"Aw~," she pouted. "but I'm thirsty~!"

 

   At that moment, she noticed Blizzard's water bowl. She smiled as she went over and grabbed it. Next, she poured some water into it and began drinking out of it with her tongue. Needless to say, when the others saw this, they were...a bit shocked. At first, they thought it was cute, but then they got worried that Belle might make herself sick.

 

"Uh, Belle?" Luffy called.

 

"Yes, Daddy?" Belle asked.

 

"Why are you drinking out of Blizzard's water bowl?" Luffy inquired.

 

"I got thirsty," Belle answered, simply. "And I couldn't reach the cups in the cabinet."

 

"Why didn't you ask us to get one of them for you?" Nami asked her daughter.

 

"I wanted to try out drinking from Blizzard's bowl," Belle answered.

 

"You do know Blizzard's been drinking out of it, right?" Nami asked.

 

"Yes," Belle answered with a nod.

 

"Belle, don't act so casual about it," Nami said. "Do you know where Blizzard's tongue has been?"

 

"Uh-huh," Belle replied. "in his mouth."

 

"Well, yes, Belle," concurred Nami, "but it's also been in...well...unmentionable places."

 

"Like his ass..." Usopp murmured, though Nami elbowed him in the gut. "Ow!"

 

"Really, Mommy?" Belle inquired.

 

"Yes, really," Nami nodded. "You could get sick if you eat out of the same places the dog eats or drinks."

 

"Oh," muttered Belle. "I see."

 

"How about I give you a fresh cup of water, honey?" Nami offered. "That'd be cleaner."

 

"Yes, Mommy," Belle responded.

 

"Good girl," Nami smiled as she took her paw.

 

So, Belle returned Blizzard's water bowl to the wolf-dog and Nami gave her a fresh glass of water; and Blizzard finally got his drink, too.

 

_"Took long enough,"_ he said, lapping up the water.

**Author's Note:**

> This is during Belle- _chan_ 's terrible twos.:)


End file.
